percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors: Chapter 3
Nathan Sharpe III Searchlight Flinn, Seth and I were in line to get some dessert, which seemed like forever. Seth and Flinn were having a conversation about camp, I didn't pay an attention for I was too busy looking at the kid with glasses complaining about the food and discussing what foods he and cannot eat. "Does that chocolate cake have nuts?" he asked. "Yes, yes it does, young man" the chef said. "That won't do, I can't eat nuts, I'm allergic." "That's too bad, would you like some Jello?" "No, I'm allergic to anything that ends with O. Do you have any Coconut Pie?" At that moment, I and the chef had the same facial expression. A mixture of confusion, disoreintation and a bit of hatred. Their conversation about continued and then I was simutaneouly tapped on the shoulder. I turned my head to see that Flinn and Seth, who had finished their conversation, gave me a head nod, and I knew what it meant. I was supposed to rush the ignorant kid. Great. I looked over to see our table, Brook and Silena were still talking to themselves. Then, I took a deep breath and tapped the boy on the shoulder. "Excuse me, young man, can you please hurry up." I politely asked. "No, I haven't found the one I like!" he spat at me. "But everyone else in line wants to eat too." "Then they can wait until I'm done. How dare you tell me what I can and cannot do! Do you not know who I am?!" "A brat. Hahahaha" Flinn said, as we, and the people behind us began to laugh. "I am David Wellsworth!" "And?" I lazily asked. "And you will treat me with respect." "Hey kid! Hurry up and pick!" said a man from the back. "Come on mate, let's go!" said another. Then, everybody in line began to murmur to each other. Yelling threats and what not, some of them busted our guts. "Fine then! You'll be hearing from my father!" David yelled as he stomped away. "'You'll be hearing from my father blah blah' what a brat!" Seth said. We moved up in the line, I got blueberry pie, Flinn got cherry and Seth got as slice of chocolate cake. We began to walk back to our table but.... Silena and Brook were gone. "They're gone." Seth said. "Maybe they went to the bathroom." I responded. "I don't think so!" Flinn exclaimed as he pointed to a door in the back, where two bulky figures disappeared along with two smaller ones. The people in the bistro seemed to be looking the same way. "Please don't tell me..." Flinn started. "We have to rescue them" Seth started. "We can't let the get away." I finished as Seth and I dropped our desserts and began to run towards the door. I stopped, noticing the lack of footsteps to see Flinn gobbling up the pie. "Hurry up!" "But we just got our..." "Come on!" he finished his last bite, then ran out with me. But then I ran back in and put 35 Sterlings(about 54 US dollars) on the table and then ran out(we can't steal food). I was trailing Flinn, who was trailing Seth, who was trailing the two men with Brook and Silena on their shoulders in sacks. They hit a corner as we followed, but as soon as we reached it, they were gone. All that was left to see was a street, packed full of cars. "Dang it!" yelled Seth, whose face was bright red and hot with anger as he dropped to one knee. "Now what?" Flinn asked, gasping for breath. "We look for the closest Burning Sun camp or base. If we don't find them there, we'll keep looking. No one is expendable." I said on one knee. "We better start looking, then." Seth said. "Why?" Flinn asked. "The longer we take, the more likely they're to get hurt." Seth answered. "Then what are we standing around for. Let's get back to the plane, grab our armour and weapons and save Silena and Brook!" I yelled. We then began to run back to our plane, revenge and anger in our hearts. One thought: Rescue. Category:The Olympian League Category:Warriors Category:Theecho12457 Category:Earth-865